


Alexander Hamilton and the day Lee fucks up

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, Alex and the squad are Gryffindor, Alex is hurt, Angst, Charles Lee fucks up, Cruciatus Curse, Everyday we stray further from god's light, F/M, Fuck I just realized how sexual that sounded, George is Daddy, Multi, Polysquad is worried, They are kinda friends, Thomas and Alex aren't super enemies, Why do I torture Alex so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and Lee duel because Lee did something stupid (As always) Lee fucks up and everyone is worried.





	

"No, no, no, it is only one inch of snake skin, not two!"

Alex, Herc, Laf, and John are studying for the upcoming potions quiz, it is more like Alex writes stuff down and the other four copy it.

"Yea, and why does it matter?"

"Well Herc, if you add two inches you run a very high risk of turning into a rat!"

Hercules simply rolled his eyes and went back to copying things down.

Across the long, green field was Charles Lee, surrounding a couple of terrified first years.

"Aww look, it is a couple of itty bitty first years. How cute. I should show you what it is like to fly, as a gift. _Levicorpus!_ "

And with that, one of the first years was being dangled by her ankle, the poor thing looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

Alex looked up and he went from 0 to 100 real quick. He felt a surge of injustice, how dare Lee do that to an 11-year-old, who was far less experienced as him. Alex knew he had to serve Lee some cold hard justice!

"Hey Lee, how come you need to abuse first years in order to show your strength?"

Upon hearing those words Lee dropped the girl and she and her friend scurried off, the girl who was previously being dangled sobbing.

"What did you say to me, _bastard_ ?"

John, Laf, and Herc instantly looked at Alex the moment the word basted fell from Lee's slimy lips. Alex's face was one of pure, unadulterated, rage.

"You little SHIT! Everything you have ever done or ever will do goes against the ideals of Gryffindor house. You are no honourable wizard! You are just a slithering coward, attacking those beneath you just to prove your worth! Shame on you!"

Lee's face went from surprise and then to anger.

"Oh, and what is a small, little, good-for-nothing , _bastard_ like you going to do about it?"

Lee crossed the line. Herc, Laf, and John started to spring to their feet to defend their boyfriend but Alex was already talking.

"I challenge you to a duel Lee! Meet me in the empty classroom on the second corridor tomorrow at 6 p.m. and I'll show you what I am going to do about it."

Lee looked taken aback, but nevertheless he responded.

"You're on."

And with that, both six years went their separate ways, their heads held high, the crowd that had previously surrounded them dispersed, and Alex was pestered with questions from his partners.

"What were you thinking mon petite lion?"

"Alex what have I told you about starting random duels?"

"Do you need help preparing?"

Alex decided only to respond to that last question as if he went deaf during the first two.

"Yes, certainly, meet me in the Room of Requirement at 3."

Alex then swooped past his shocked partners, probably to study some obscure spells to help him out. 

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

At 3 o'clock, Alex met up with the three of them outside the Room of Requirement.

"Sorry I am late, I was held up by the librarian, something about too many books, anyways, shall we begin?"

The other three nodded and made their way into the room, putting up all the necessary precautions. They practice for hours, training Alex's reaction time and skills with dueling spells.

At around 8 everyone was exhausted and in pain, the Stupefy spell taking no prisoners. They had all worked their darn hardest to be prepared for tomorrow's event.

"Let's call it quits for today, shall we?"

Alex nodded to John's question and started to make his way back to the dormitories, followed by three sleepy students.

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

The next morning Alex wolfed down his breakfast and jumped back to the books. He read, practiced, and recited so many spells just to make sure he got every single detail right, he wanted to beat Slimy McSlimeball. At around half past 5, he made his way to the empty classroom, as he did pride himself on his earliness. A quarter till, Alex's partners and a few students who wanted to witness the duel start to show up. People trickled in until around 5:59, when the Slimelord himself, Charles Lee walked into the class, looking as slimy as ever.

"Hello Lee, I assume you are ready to be defeated?"

Lee simply glared at him, Alex's banter quicly getting to him.

"Ah, but I won't be the losing participant."

The students were growing bored with the chitter chatter and yelled at them to start the duel.

"Look Lee! The people are ready to see you defeated! How sweet!"

Lee's glare hardened greatly.

"Whatever, let's just do this already, I have no time for orphans like you."

Alex and Lee got in position, while the students started to count down from 10.

10

Alex's grip on his wand tightened. 

9

Lee's eyes scanned Alex.

8

Alex took some deep breathes, calming himself.

7

Lee reviewed his studies in his mind.

6

Alex grew more determined by the second.

5

Lee started to look a little more anxious at Alex's growing confidence.

4

Alex centered himself, right foot in front of the left one.

3

Lee drew his wand up, preparing a spell, and Alex did the same.

2

Everyone in the crowd was either excited or nervous, depending on who side you're on.

1

Lee then said the first spell the came to mind in a blind panic.

0

_CRUCIO_

Time seemed to stand still until the ruby red spell hit Alex. He instantly felt as if there was lava coursing through his veins, and unbearable pain everywhere else. He heard screaming, but he couldn't be sure if it was his or someone else's. He felt a rush, not a good one mind you, as he flew back and hit something hard, though he was couldn't tell what it was. The only thing he could concentrate on the fire burning through his skin. The pain felt like it would go one for an eternity, even though in reality it barely chalks up to a few seconds. He felt everything slip to black, his pain being the last thing on his mind.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Everyone in the room froze as the spell hit Alex, and did nothing until Alex started screaming bloody murder, most of the students scrambling out of the room, some to get a teacher and others just to escape. As everyone else left the last few who had remained were John, Herc, Laf, and of course, Alex and Lee. Lee didn't stop using the spell as everything in him shut down in shock, and Alex was unconscious against the opposite wall, bleeding from his head, though his face still shone in great pain.

Herc and Lag tackled Lee and stopped the spell as they forcefully held him down. Lee was still in such a state of shock where he didn't even try to escape John rushed to Alex and shook him gently, in an attempt to bring him into consciousness.

"Alex wake up, oh God please wake up."

It was that moment when John noticed the blood slowly streaming down his head and started to scream when Headmaster George Washington and Deputy Headmaster Benjamin Franklin rushed into the room. Benjamin quickly tied Lee up to prevent his escape and George rushed to Alex, along with Herc and Laf.

"This isn't good...get him to infirmary you three, and be careful with him. I will take care of Lee.

All three nodded and Hercules gently scooped the all-too small Alex into him arms and started towards the infirmary, John and Laf in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a long time, yet I could never put it into words. But now I can.
> 
> Also, I can write nothing but angst, fluff isn't my thing. I am a sadist ik but everything I write is pretty self-indulgent sooooooo....
> 
> Edit: Wow this fic was...a bloody mess, commas weren't spaced, grammar mistakes EVERYWHERE, I am glad I have improved as an author. (Could this mean I am coming back?)  
>  
> 
> _Your Obedient Servent,_
> 
>  
> 
> _~Abi~_


End file.
